Inazuma Channel
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Acara televisi gaje dengan 2 pembawa acara Suzuno dan Nagumo dan bintang tamu yang akan mempraktekkannya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Inazuma Eleven Level-5

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning** : OOC,Gaje,humor garing

Source:Line

.

DLDR

.

.

Di sebuah studio terdapat 2 host gaje berambut putih yang sedang menyisir poninya dan berambut merah beraksen tulip

"Ya inilah acara untuk memberi tahu(tambah tempe) cara membela diri dari kejahatan saat malam hari!"Nagumo girang

"Saya Suzuno Fuusuke dan rekan saya"Suzuno datar

"Nagumo Haruya!"

"jangan terlalu semangat tulip"

"ya biarin dong lumayan masuk tipi"

'dasar katrok...'

"Ya hari ini binatang tamu yang akan mempraktekkannya adal-"

TOK!

"yang bener bintang tamu tulip bkan binatang tamu"

"iya aye tau klo mau ngoreksi perkataan gua nyikut aj,ga usah pake getok pake stik billiard"

"bintang tamu hari ini adalah Hiroto dan Midorikawa"

"ko dua-duanya cowo"bisik Nagumo

"kan mereka ber-2 udah sepasang ga bisa pisah"

"bener nih tentang ini ga ada yang laen suke"Nagumo mencoba bertanya kepada rekannya yang masih melototi kertas dengan dingin

"disuruh author mo,makanya ikhlas aja toh itung-itung ngasih informasi...tentang pemerkosaan dan penculikan saat malam hari...hati-hati ya reader yang suka pulang malem"

"yang pertama kali dilihat dari calon korban adalah gaya akan mengincar perempuan(dan bishounen) dengan buntut kuda,konde,atau gaya rambut yang mudah dijambak!"

Hiroto pun menjambak Midorikawa

"AUWW!"

"oops,cma nyoba mangap Mido-chan"Hiroto nyengir

"yang kedua biasanya dilihat dari pakaian si calon korban,mereka mencari pakaian yang mudah dilepas,banyak juga dari mereka yang membawa gunting untuk memotong pakaian"Suzuno datar sambil mainin gunting

"Hiroto knapa bajuku sobek-sobek begini?"

"itukan cuma properti baju yang aku gunting-gunting"

"knapa mirip sma bajuku?...jangan-jangan ni properti abis nyolong dari lemari ku,HIROTO KEMBALIKAN BAJUKU INI KE KEADAAN SEMULA!"

"abdi teh hanya mengikuti naskah yang dikasih author!"teriak Hiroto ngumpet di belakang sofa butut studio

"selanjutnya mereka juga mencari perempuan yang sedang memakai Hp ,sedang merogoh tas atau melakukan aktivitas lain sambil berjalan karena biasanya perempuan-perempuan tersebut tidak waspada"

Midorikawa sedang maenin Hp pemberian Hiroto tiba-tiba Hiroto meluk Midorikawa

"KYAAAAA!"

"lanjut,Para pemerkosa akan mengambil seorang perempuan dan dengan cepat membawanya ke lokasi lain dimana mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan tertangkap"

"tapi suke disini diubah jadi bishounen aja"

"iyalah g mungkin Midorikawa mau dibilang cewe"

Hiroto langsung narik tangan Midorikawa ke belakang sofa butut tempat ngumpet Hiroto tdi

"tapi katanya mereka tidak mengincar prempuan yang membawa payung atau objek semacamnya yang bisa menyerang balik dari jarak sedang"Suzuno ngasih payung author ke Midorikawa trus Midorikawa dupak-dupak Hiroto pake itu 'balas dendam ufufufufu...'batinnya

"dan soal kunci-kunci atau stun-gun nggak terlalu ngaruh untuk melawan soalnya kamu harus deket banget,intinya buat orang yang mau macem-macem ke kamu ilfil"

"nah skrang waktunya membahas cara mencegah dan melawan dengan efektif!"

"kalau kamu ngerasa ada orang yang ngikutin kamu di jalan,tmpat parkir,di lift,JANGAN TAKUT DAN BUANG MUKA,kamu justru mesti berhenti dan lihat mukanya,buka percakapan dengannya seperti yang berikut ini"Sunuzo nunjuk HiroMido yang lagi mempraktekkan lewat naskah dari author

"Om,jam berapa ya sekarang?

"jam 20:13 dek"

"atau kamu bisa bikin percakapan pendek seperti ini,Midorikawa ngegerai rambutnya imut jga keliatannya"kata Nagumo ga nyadar lalu Suzuno ngasih tatapan –lu hanya punya gue seorang-Nagumo sweatdrop

"duh,panas banget kalo kaya gini mau ujan kali ya,om?"

"iya kayaknya,makanya diiket dek rambutnya"Hiroto dalem hati meringis dan membatin'gue jadi dipanggil om disini hiks...hiks"

"nah,intinya sih pastikan dia tahu kamu ngeliat mukanya jelas,dan bisa kamu kenali kalo dia kabur setelah gagal"

"INGAT MUKANYA! Biasanya juga cowok akan hancur imajinasinya kalau sudah komunikasi, karena pemerkosa bertumpu pada imajinasi!"

"iya kaya kamu tadi...ehem lanjut tatap wajahnya,bicara padanya bunuh imajinasinya itu dari kepalanya,bisa jadi juga kamu salah,dan om itu cuma kebetulan ke arah sama kaya kamu,TAPI! Nggak ada ruginya toh...mending SKSD daripada diserang tiba-tiba"

"nah skarang yang kedua kalau ada yang nyamperin kamu tiba-tiba langsung pasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan dan silahkan lihat prakteknya"

Beralih ke HiroMido

"STOP! Kau mencuri hatiku~eh Mau apa lo rambut nekomimi?!

"gua kangen ama lu Mido-chan!"

Kembali ke SuzuNagu

"kebanyakan pemerkosa bilang mereka cabut kalo si cewek teriak-teriak duluan atau menunjukan bisa berantem,mereka mencari sasaran yang gampang"

"kalo kamu bawa semprotan merica,kamu bisa teriak seperti berikut"Suzuno nunjukMidorikawa yang ngacungin semprotan di depan mata Hiroto

"gue semprot lo! Perih-perih mampus lu"Midorikawa nyemprot parfum pemberian Nagumo ke mata Hiroto

"GYAAAA!MIDO-CHAN APA YANG KAMU SEPROTKAN PADAKU HARUSNYAKAN AER BUAT PRAKTEK MAH!"Hiroto ngibrit ke toilet

"mangap Hiroto"Midorikawa nyengir watados lalu menyusul Hiroto ke toilet

"dia akan mikir dua kali,kalau masih maju semprot!"Nagumo girang seneng jadi satu melihat Hiroto menderita

"kali ini kalau ada yang narik kamu, terus kamu nggak bisa serang balik,kamu bisa main akal aja,kalau dia ngunci pinggang,cubit yang keras bawah tangannya,atau dibawah sikutnya atau dibawah keteknya atau pahanya YANG KERAS! Ada cewek yang hampir diperkosa dan cowo itu bener-bener kesakitan bener gara-gara dicubit sampe berdarah"

Hiroto yang baru balik darii toilet dan belum kapok akan kejadian sebelumnya Hiroto nekat langsung meluk Midorikawa di pinggang

'belum kapok nih anak'batin Midorikawa

Midorikawa pun mencubit Hiroto sampe berdarah dan Nagumo langsung mengobati luka Hiroto dengan P3K

"setelah dicubit dan dia lepaskan,usahakan jangan lari,incar selangkangannya,kalo cowo ditendang itunya dia bakal kesakitan gila,dan mereka maunya cewe yang nggak kasih masalah"

Nagumo nyikut Suzuno

"apa mo?"

Nagumo geleng-geleng

"yasud akan saya lanjutkan kalau tuh cowo mau nyekek kamu ,ambil satu jarinya aja,terus dorong ke depan sejauh sekuat mungkin "

"berikutnya,buka kuping,selalu awas dengan keadaan sekelilingmu,usahakan selalu jalan sama temen,mungkin kadang kamu ngerasa kaya orang parno tapi itu lebih baik daripada kena beneran"

"dan skarang TIPS YANG TERAKHIR INGAT YANG INI!"

"sikut adalah bagian terkeras di badan kamu ,kalau cukup dekat untuk kamu nyikut,sikat!"Suzuno ikutan semangat

"kalau ada rampok minta dompet kamu atau tas kamu JANGAN LANGSUNG DIKASIHIN lempar agak jauh pura-pura bego kemungkinannya dia lebih tertarik sama dompetmu daripada bodimu tetep ada,ABIS itu LARI KAYA MALING KE ARAH SEBALIKNYA!"

"kalau pemangsa ini punya pistol tapi moncong pistolunya agak jauh dari kamu,langsung kabur kemungkinan dia tepat menembak kamu itu 4 berhasil:100 gagal ko dan kalau pelurunya dia ngena kemungkinan besar nggak kena organ vital kamu"

"sebagai perempuan kita gampang kasihan JANGAN! Kasihan bisa bikin kita diperkosa atau dibunuh"

"kalau kamu dilempar ke bagasi mobil dan dikunciin,tendang lampu belakangnya sampe bolong keluarin tangan kamu dan lambaikan"

"perempuan biasanya masuk mobil abis belanja,makan,dan duduk di dalem mobil dll,JANGAN YA! Pemerkosa bisa memperhatikan kamu,dan ini kesempatan bagus buat dia buat masuk ke kursi belakang terus nodong pake pistol dan nyuruh kamu nyetir kemana pun dia mau,BEGITU PINTU MOBIL KAMU TUTUP,TANCAP GAS!,broh"

"kalau lagi di tempat parkiran atau garasi"

"WASPADA!lihat sekeliling mobilmu,LAKUKAN hal yang sma sebelum masuk taksi,JANGAN ADA YANG tiba-tiba MASUK TAKSI dan KONGKALIKONG sma sopirnya"

"kalau ada mobil van parkir deket pintu supir mobilmu,kamu masuk dari kursi penumpang aja"

"lalu lihat mobil parkir di sebelahmu,ada orangnya nggak kalau kamu lihat ada orangnya dan dia nggak pindah-pindah atau kelihatan mencurigakan,mending balik ke kantor/mal dan minta temenin satpam ke mobil kamu,mendingan selamat daripada nyesel dan mendingan parno daripada mati"

Hiroto lagi di dalem mobil dan kelihatan mencurigakan pindah-pindah,Midorikawa keluar studio trus dateng sama satpam studio Saginuma

"selanjutnya mending SELALU naik lift daripada tangga darurat,tangga darurat yang nggak bagus banget buat sendiri dan tangga biasanya jadi tempat kejahatan jahat"

"nah itu dia caranya untuk melawan dan mencegahnya"

"karena kita smua sudah bahas semua dari ciri-ciri yang perempuan yang akan diincar sampai cara mencegah dan melawannya"

"terima kasih yang sudah baca fic ini"Nagumo lambai-lambai tangan

"Saya Suzuno Fuusuke"

"dan saya Nagumo Haruya"

"kami sekali lagi mengucapkan arigatou gonzaimasu sudah membaca fic ini jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya"

'akhirnya ni acara gaje selesai juga'batin semuanya

TBC

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Inazuma Eleven Level-5

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning** : OOC,Gaje,humor garing

Source:Line

.

DLDR

.

.

"kembali lagi dengan saya Suzuno Fuusuke dan rekan saya"

"Nagumo Haruya"

"ya sekarang kita akan mengasih tahu tentang 6 makanan yang tidak boleh dipanaskan kembali"

"tetapi kali ini tidak ada bintang tamu,karna kalau bintang tamu sekarat karna makanannya atau kejadian yang membuat bintang tamu terluka kami beserta kru kami tidak akan bertanggung jawab"

"jadi kita yang akan menemani para reader sekarang di chapter kali ini,jadi kalau chapter ini garing maafkan karna author berniat ngasih informasi lewat fanfic ini"

"ada beberapa jenis makanan yang bisa berubah komposisinya setelah dipanaskan ulang,sehingga dapat menyebabkan kandungan gizi dari makanan tersebut hilang, dan bahkan bisa menjadi beracun bila terus dipanaskan ulang "

"ya!,makanan pertama yang tidak boleh di panaskan kembali adalah Jamur!"

"Jenis makanan yang berbahan jamur sebaiknya anda makan dengan segera ketika sudah dimasak,jika ingin menyimpannya sejenak, lebih baik anda memakannya dalam kondisi dingin apa adanya, dan jangan dipanaskan ulang makanan tersebut,akan berubah komposisinya proteinnya dan mengalami perubahan rasa,sehingga menyebabkan berbagai masalah pencernaan anda dan kehilangan gizi yang terkandung...selanjutnya adalah kentang,kentang merupakan makanan yang kaya akan gizi dan juga mempunyai banyak khasiat untuk menyehatkan tubuh anda,dala-"perkataan Suzuno dipotong oleh sikutan dari Nagumo

"gantian suke kamu ngomong saja datar lagi dan kaya yang engga semangat mending aku ajah"

"iyadah tuh lanjutin"

" dalam mengkomsumsi kentang sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk dipanaskan atau dihangatkan karena akan menghilangkan gizi di kentang bahkan bisa menjadi racun"

"selanjutnya adalah ayam,ayam yang sudah dimasak tidak jauh berbeda dengan jamur,yang akan hilang komposisi proteinnya jika anda panaskan ulang tanpa mengetahui prosedurnya,kalau mau memanaskan ayam yang sudah digoreng lebih baik menggunakan api kecil dengan waktu singkat dan jangan dalam suhu tinggi"

"ya selanjutnya akan saya persingkat karena saya sendiri bingung apa yang namanya NO3,NO2 dan karsinogenik(zat pemicu kanker),bayam yang sudah dimasak tidak boleh dipanaskan ulang karena bayam banyak mengandung NO3 dan jika dipanaskan berulang-ulang malah akan mengubah menjadi NO2 yang berbalik arah menjadi racun dan berpotensi karsinogenik bagi kesehatan tubuh manusia"

"selanjutnya seledri sama dengan bayamyang mengandung banyak NO3 yang bisa berubah menjadi NO2 yang berpotensi menjadi karsinogenik kalau dipanaskan berulang-ulang"

"yang terakhir adalah telur,telur yang masih utuh dengan kuning telur di dalamnya sangat rawan sekali dan berisiko tinggi jika dipanaskan ulang karena telur tersebut akan beracun jika dipanaskan dengan suhu tinggi scara berulang !"Nagumo senang akhirnya selesai membacakan artikel dari hape lenovonya

"ya skarang saya Suzuno akan menutup acara ini dengan maji de kansha atas menyempatkan reader sekalian membaca fanfic ini"

"sekali lagi kami beserta kru dan author mengucapkan arigatou gonzaimasu!"

TBC

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Inazuma Eleven Level-5

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning** : OOC,Gaje,humor garing

Source:Line

.

DLDR

.

.

"ya kembali ke acara gaje ditemani oleh saya Suzuno Fuusuke yang kece badai ini"

"dan rekannya Nagumo Haruya yang imut ini"

"DI INAZUMA CHANNEL!"teriak mereka berdua dengan semangat 45

"sama seperti chapter kmaren kita tidak mengundang bintang tamu karna ini besangkutan dengan makanan"

"ya alasannya sama dengan chapter kmaren kita beserta kru kami tidak akan bertanggung jawab...karena skarang berobat itu mahal"

"dan skarang di chapter ini juga lebih pendek dari sebelumnya"

"sekarang kita akan membahas tentang 'belum 5 menit', mitos atau fakta?"

"yang kita bahas agak gaje juga judulnya"

"sebenernya reader bukan Cuma di indonesia lho,aturan tersebut ternyata juga dipercaya oleh sebagian penduduk dunia lainnya"Nagumo takjub

"kata ahli gizi,aturan tersebut ternyata mitos sodara-sodara sekalian"

"namun aturan itu mmungkin tergantung pada jenis makanan yang jatuh,seperti masih ada kulitnya atau pembungkusnya"

"jika makanan basah yang jatuh,maka akan berbahaya karena mudah sekali bagi bateri eh bakteri untuk bisa berkembang di dalamnya,kata sang ahli gizi"

"sebaliknya jika makanan kering yang jatuh sulit bagi bakteri untuk bisa berkembang, di antara jenis makanan yang dianggap kering adalah biskuit,keripik,kacang dan beras. Sementara jenis makanan yang basah seperti daging,produk berbahan susu dan nasi"

"ya skarang saya Nagumo akan menutup acara ini dengan terima kasih atas menyempatkan reader sekalian membaca fanfic ini"

"sekali lagi kami beserta kru dan author mengucapkan arigatou gonzaimasu!"

TBC

REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Inazuma Eleven Level-5

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning** : OOC,Gaje,humor garing,BL

Source:Line

.

DLDR

.

.

 **Kagayaku Hoshina** : bener lucu?,makasih deh hehehe#bingung mau bales apa lagi, nanti akan saya perhatikan di tanda baca,terima kasih sudah review J

"di chapter kali saya dan Nagumo akan membahas tentang 'Modus-modus perampokan mobil'"

"nah di chapter kali ini juga kita kedatangan bintang tamu lagi yang akan mempraktekkannya"

"hmmm...yang menjadi bintang tamu kali ini entah mengapa dari anime sebelah,tapi ini fanfic kan bukan crossover,terus gimana panggil aja?"Suzuno bingung

"panggil saja lah emang kamu mau yang ngegantiin tuh bintang tamu?"

Suzuno geleng-geleng

"yasudah, mari kita sambit eh sambut bintang tamu hari ini adalah Deidara!"

Deidara langsung pamer seninya

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN!KAT-"

"JANGAN LEDAKAN STUDIO INI!"Suzuno dan Nagumo beserta kru yang ada di studio teriak

"emm...kalau mau meledakkannya sesudah acara ini"

Deidara menaruh kembali kibaku nendonya

'hampir saja' SuzuNagu bernafas lega

"kenapa bintang tamunya harus dari naruto?,plus yang diundang kenapa teroris?"bisik Nagumo

Suzuno angkat bahu

"modus yang pertama adalah modus lempar telur ke kaca mobil"

"Polres mengimbau bagi pengendara mobil jika mendapati telur dilemparkan ke kaca mobil depan,jangan semprotkan wipper(semprotan air),sebab telur terlempar jika dicampuri dengan air akan berubah putih seperti susu dan menghalangi penglihatan anda"

Cipok eh ceplok

telur yang ada di studio dilempar Deidara ke arah 2 host gaje

"waduh!,muka kece gue kena telur"

"mending lanjutin mo,aku mau ke toilet dulu ngebersihin muka"

"ikut suke"

"terus yang mau lanjutin siapa?"

"tuh teroris aja kan kita juga baca dari nih hape butut"

"ano...Deidara-san mau tidak menggantikan kami sebentar"Nagumo berusaha sopan

"kenapa harus gue,un?"

"karena hanya ada elo Deidara-san"Nagumo nahan emosi

"kalo gue enggak mau gimana?,un"

"gue atomic flare elo...ehem ok klo el-Deidara-san engga mau bantu,penonton di studio mau engga? yang mau mau gantiin aku sama Suzuno disini bakal ngasih fanservice ke kalian!"Nagumo teriak sambil ngcung-ngacungin hape lenovo butut

"Na-gu-mo..."Suzuno ngasih deathglare paling menyeramkan ke Nagumo,habis itu Nagumo langsung lempar lenovo butut itu ke Aki dan ngibrit gitu aja ke toilet disusul Suzuno yang mukanya datar-datar aja dan melempar lenovo butut yang sama ke Aoi

"jadi kita nih yang jadi host sementara?"Aki sma Aoi masih belum konek

"iya cepetan kelarin nih acara"Haruna dan Natsumi langsung dorong Aki sama Aoi ke depan,sementara Haruna dan Akane langsung ngestalk SuzuNagu di toilet

"kami sementara akan mengambil alih ini acara dan aku Kino Aki pengganti Nagumo sementara"

"dan saya Sorano Aoi pengganti Suzuno sementara"

"emm...tadi baru sampai mana?"bisik Aoi ke Aki

"sampai menghalangi penglihatan"

"ok...ehem akan saya lanjutkan,komplotan perampok sengaja mencampur telur dengan campuran zat tertentu dan apabila tercampur dengan cairan atau air akan berubah seperti air susu yang kental"

"dengan terhalangnya penglihatan,tentunya anda harus menepi dan membersihkan kaca,saat itulah pelaku perampokan melakukan aksinya,biasanya modus ini dilakukan pada malam hari"

"yang kedua adalah modus menembakan paku payung ke ban"

"komplotan pencuri dengan modus pecah ban,para pelaku biasanya sebelum beraksi mengawasi nasabah saat masuk ke bank,setelah itu mencari target"

"awalnya tersangka masuk ke bank pura-pura menjadi nasabah,setelah itu mencari target"

"setelah mempunyai target tersangka membuntuti korban lalu menembakkan paku payung hingga mobil ban kempes,korban akan mengecek ban,pelaku lain akan mengambil barang dari dalam mobil"

"ah...Suzuno-san udah kembali emm...mana Nagumo-san?"

"lagi istirahat"jawabnya datar

"istirahat emang Suzuno-san dan Nagumo-san ngapain di toilet?"tanya Aki dengan wajah kepo

Suzuno diam tidak mejawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aki,Suzuno langsung ngambil lenovo butut yang dipegang Aki dengan kasar "tinggal penutupankan?"tanya Suzuno dengan nada agak dingin,Aki mengangguk

"Deidara-san mana?"

"udah keluar dari studio ini saat Suzuno-san kembali"

"oh...makasih sudah membaca chapter ini walaupun agak absurd dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca chapter absurd ini"Suzuno dingin

Di luar Studio

"eh?Otonashi-san dari mana?"Aki kepo

"ushishishishi"Haruna ketawa nista dan mengacungkan kameranya

"mereka beneran begitu Otonashi-san?"Aki makin kepo

Haruna ngangguk

Aki cengo

TBC

REVIEW?

Tadinya author mau pake omake di dalam toilet tapi takut kepanjangan jadi enggak mueheheheheh :p


End file.
